scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
HMV: Be Yourself! (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Halloween music video of Be Yourself! from Chuck E. Cheese. Dedicated to: Edit * tom radloff * T Wilson * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Note: * This is My First Video To Feature "Time Squad" Song: Edit * Be Yourself! Song from: Edit * Chuck E. Cheese Transcript: Edit Clips/Years/Companies: Edit * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (@1977 Paramount) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Chowder (The Froggy Apple; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Odd Squad (Oscar and the Oscarbots; @2014 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Teen Titans Go! (Second Christmas; @2013 Cartoon Network) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Simpsons (Homer the Great; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (@2009 HIT Entertainment) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (@2016 Dreamworks) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (@1992 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Sesame Street (Meet Julia; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Friends; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) * CatDog (A Very CatDog Christmas; @1998-2005 Nickelodeon) * Adventure Time (Holly Jolly Secrets (Part 2); @2010 Cartoon Network) * Odd Squad (Reindeer Games; @2014 PBS) * DuckTales (Woo-oo!; @2017 Disney) * Trolls Holiday (@2017 Dreamworks) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (@2011 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The 7D (@2014-2016 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo) * Open Season: Scared Silly (@2015 Sony) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Bonkers (@1993-1994 Disney) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * Time Squad (@2001-2003 Cartoon Network) * Little Einsteins (Silly Sock Saves the Circus; @2005-2009 Disney) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * Chuck's Choice (@2017 YTV) * Yo Yo (@2016 Showlab) * 321 Penguins (@2000-2008 Big Idea) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) * Camp Lazlo (Where's Lazlo?; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (An Ed is Born; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Universal) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (@1997 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (@1979 Rankin/Bass) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Grumpy Young Men; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Wimzie's House (Wimzie the Prankster; @1995-1996 YTV/CBC) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * The Loud House (Shop Girl; @2016- Nickelodeon) * Wakko's Wish (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Rusty Rivets (Rusty's Penguin Problem; @2016- Nickelodeon) * The Flintstones (The Hit Songwriters; @1960-1966 Hanna-Barbera) * Fancy Nancy (School de Fancy; @2018- Disney) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * VeggieTales (Lyle the Kindly Viking; @1993 Big Idea) * The Three Caballeros (@1945 Disney) * Kronk's New Groove (@2005 Disney) * Fraggle Rock (Wembley and the Gorgs; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Planes (@2013 Disney) * Tuff Puppy (Watch Dog; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * The Cat in the Hat (@2003 Universal) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Touchstone) * Hoodwinked! (@2005 Weinstein) * Grojband (@2013-2015 Teletoon) * Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Gravity Falls (Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality; @2012-2016 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar)